xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Shulk
Shulk (シュルク, Shuruku; English dub: ) is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles. He likes to think things through and is very methodical in his approach to most situations. Early details show that he is able to wield the Monado due to the fact that he was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the sacred weapon. He first acquires the sword when his home, Colony 9, is attacked. His first act upon acquiring the "destined weapon" is to fight for an end to the war with the Mechons and avenge Fiora. In gameplay, aside from the Monado arts, Shulk has very few normal arts (only eight) compared to every other permanantly playable character (about fifteen moves each). However, he can call upon the power of the Monado, which can stock another eight skills unique to the Monado itself, and all of his moves are useful in a variety of ways. He also has the third lowest HP of the playable cast, above Melia and slightly more than Sharla, but his Strength and Speed greatly balance out this flaw. It is later releaved that Shulk had been killed along with his parents during the Monado expedition and that Zanza had possessed his body and laid dormant within. This allowed Shulk to carry on living without knowing about Zanza. After Zanza leaves Shulk's body he is believed to be dead; however, he is revived by Alvis. At the end of the game it is revealed by Alvis that only gods can use a Monado and since Shulk had his own (not Zanza's) he was the third god, along with Zanza and Meyneth. As his final decree he made it so that the world would not have to suffer from and be controlled by gods, thus making Bionis and Mechonis sink into the sea, creating land and islands. Art Move Set * Talent Art: Activate Monado - Monado Arts become available. ** Enchant - Allows allies to damage Mechon for a time. Boosts damage slightly. ** Buster - Damages enemies in a straight line. Mechon suffer double damage. ** Shield - Blocks Talent Arts of equal level or lower. Best used when Shulk has a vision. ** Speed - Improves evasion of a single ally. ** Purge - Damages single target at a distance. Removes Auras and Spike effects and inflicts Aura Seal. ** Eater - Damages enemies in front, removes all buffs and inficts Bleed. ** Armour - Reduces all Physical and Ether damage to the party. ** Cyclone - Damages all enemies around Shulk. Enemies suffering Break will be Toppled * Slit Edge - Damages single target. Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence. * Back Slash - Damages single target. Attacking the target's back will cause double damage. * Light Heal - Restores HP to a single ally. * Shaker Edge - Damages single target, Dazes if target is Toppled * Air Slash - Damage and inflict Break on a single target. A side hit may inflict Slow. * Shadow Eye - Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical arts * Battle Soul - Sacrifices half of Shulk's HP to refill a portion of his talent gauge * Stream Edge - Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break and fills talent gauge For information on levelling battle arts, see Levelling Battle Arts. Presents '4 Hearts:' *Love Source (Other) '3 Hearts: ' *Azure Hollyhock (Mechonis Field) *Rainbow Slug (Fallen Arm) *Shield Bug (Makna Forest) *Blue Chain (Part, Colony 9) *Winding Gear (Part, Bionis' Leg) *Digital Filament (Fallen Arm) *Grape Spring (Agniratha) *Pauper's Cup (Strange, Satorl Marsh) '2 Hearts:' *Sirius Anemone (Colony 6) *Orb Daisy (Satorl Marsh) *Black Blossom (Sword Valley) *Mud Squirrel (Valak Mountain) *Cable Mouse (Central Factory) *Rumble Stonefly (Tephra Cave) *Mystery Firefly (Ether Mine) *Water Boatman (Mechonis Field) *Art Core Coil (Galahad Fortress) *Modern Blue Gear (Mechonis Field) *Blue Light Amp (Agniratha) *Strong Screw (Prison Island) *Thunder Compass (Other) *Black Panel (Frontier Village) *Steel Hauyne (Eryth Sea) *Dramatic Night (Agniratha) *Blue Blood (Prison Island) 'Quotes' *''"BATTLE SOUL!"'' *''"Shadow eye.."'' *''"Back slash"'' *''"Monado... Shield us!"'' *''"Looking good too, Fiora"'' *''"Just what I needed!"'' *''"Not good enough!"'' *''"Air Slash!"'' *''"Streeeam Edge!"'' *''"Light Heal"'' *''"We haven't lost yet!"'' *''"This is the Monado's power!"'' *''"Monado... Buster!"'' *''"Nothing's gonna stop me!"'' *''"We can do even better"'' *''"Looks like we don't have a choice"'' *''"Ok, my turn!"'' *''"Not baad"'' *Shulk: "Sharla, could you teach me how to use a rifle sometime?" *-Dunban: "So that's how it is, given up on the sword already eh?" *-Shulk: "N-no, that's not it at all..." *-Sharla: "Oh let him have a go Dunban" *''"You're not invincible, Monado Enchant!"'' *''"Monado lend us your power!"'' *''"Yeah, Dunban"'' *''"Let's aim higher!"'' *''"Haha, teach us heropon Riki"'' *''"We can definitely do this!"'' *''"Almost there"'' *''"Hahaha, we win!"'' *''"The enemy's weak, but don't drop your guard"'' *''"More enemies"'' *''"There's no end to them"'' *''"I'm...sorry"'' *''"I can't...Go on..."'' *''"No way..."'' *''"I'm not doing too well"'' *''"No escape... AaaaaAAAAH! MONADO PURGE!!"'' *''"I'll blow you away...Monado...CYCLONE!!"'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shulk Category:Hom Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Colony 9 Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shulk Category:Hom Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Colony 9 Category:Gods